


One Year Later

by WoodsBeyondSGE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsBeyondSGE/pseuds/WoodsBeyondSGE
Summary: It’s been one year since the Battle of Hogwarts and whilst most people have moved on with their lives one girls can’t move on from the person she lost that day
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 5





	One Year Later

May 2nd 1999. It had been exactly One Year since the Battle of Hogwarts. One Year since so many talented Witches And Wizards Lost their lives fighting against the Death Eaters. Fighting to give us all a better future. During this year most people had moved on, learnt to live with the memories of that final battle against The Dark Lord. They had somehow managed to put the events to the back of their minds and continue with their life, whether that meant returning to Hogwarts and finishing their school years, going back to work and living their life the same as before, or venturing into a new adventure, in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. For most people they were able to get on with their lives and find happiness. But this was not the case for Parvati Patil. Parvati had seen first hand what terrible things happened during the Battle of Hogwarts, and had suffered great lost. 

To Parvati Patil, it seemed that no one else still felt the way she did, it felt like everyone was slowly forgetting about the people who were lost during the Battle. But Parvati could - and would - never forget about the one she loved dearly. Or any of the victims for that matter. 

Lavender Brown had been Parvati’s best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. Back then Parvati was a shy Eleven Year Old who has no clue to she was going to survive without having her sister by her side. But Lavender had taken Parvati under her wing and shown her that Parvati didn’t need her Sister to protect her. Lavender had help Parvati to become her own person, someone who didn’t rely on her Twin to help her make friends. 

Parvati had always help Lavenders friendship close to her heart, and after years of being as close as sisters, Parvati’s feelings towards Lavender changed. She no longer saw Lavender as a sister, but instead someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but she could never tell Lavender about these feelings, her friendship meant to much and it would break Parvati’s heart to loss Lavender forever. 

Parvati didn’t want to return to Hogwarts for her Seventh Year. Hogwarts no longer felt like home and someplace safe. But Parvati knew that as long as Lavender Brown was by her side she would survive the year. Ever day felt like torture while at Hogwarts, but knowing that Lavender was always there, ready to listen and comfort her Parvati managed to get through the long days and sleepless nights. 

May 2nd 1998 will always be marked as one of the worst days of Parvati’s life. She had planned to stay with Lavender throughout the whole Battle. If they stayed close together then they would surly be able to fight of anyone who may challenge them. But somehow they had lost each other in the chaos. Parvati had ended up duelling a Death Eater Along with her sister Padma in the courtyard, while Lavender was no where to be seen.

It was not until Voldemort was destroyed by Harry Potter, and when the battle had finally been won, did Parvati learn of Lavender’s fate. The Great Hall was lined with the body’s of the Fallen Heroes, Parvati let her eyes wonder other the victims, she recognised most of the faces, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Professor Lupin And finally her eyes landed on a face she know all to feel. Lavender Brown. 

Padma Patil had never seen her sister cry so much and so hard in her life. Parvati simply broke down in her sister arms, and stayed that way until there was no more tears left to cry, until the Great Hall started to become less crowded as Witches And Wizards began to leave. Padma put her arm around her sister and half carried her out the Great Hall, and our of Hogwarts. This was the final time either sister would ever see the School the once called Home. 

Lavender Brown’s Funeral was held two weeks later, most of the Battle of Hogwarts Victims were buried in the same cemetery, in the town of Hogsmeade. The Funerals of the Fallen Hero’s all happen with in three weeks of the Battle and the same students, teachers, and families attended each one. Fred Weasley’s was held the day before Lavenders and Colin Creevey’s the day after. But Parvati only cared about Lavenders. She help tightly to her sisters hand throughout the whole day, and although she tried to hold back her tears, it seemed impossible and once again she cried until there was no more tears left. 

Parvati Patil never told anyone of her feelings towards Lavender Brown, not even her own sister, so it was no wonder no one seemed to understand why Parvati was still so heart broken a while year later, while everyone else seemed to have moved on. 

It was coming close to 3 o’clock on May 2nd 1999, the sun was shining down on the world, Parvati noticed it was shinning through the gap in the trees that surrounded the grave yard. With a bunch of flowers in one hand and a tissue in the other, Parvati walked now the narrow pathway until she reached Lavenders Grave Stone. The flowers from the last time Parvati had visited - Christmas Eve - were still there but slowly starting to die, instead of getting rid of the flowers, Parvati brought out her wand and brought the flowers back to full health. She then bend down next to the grave stone and laid the new bunch next to the old ones. 

Parvati still cried whenever she thought of - or visited - Lavender Brown, and today was no different. Silently leaning down next to Lavender’s Grave Stone, Parvati gave in to the tears and stayed that way until she began to hear sobs coming from a grave stone not so far from where she was. Parvati looks up and locked eyes with George Weasley, who gave her a small and sad smile before laying flowers down next to his Brothers grave. 

Parvati had believed she was the only who had still not recovered from the Battle. The only person who was yet to move on with her life. But as she watched the boy who she would always see laughing and joking about at Hogwarts, not-so quietly cry at his Twin’s Grave Stone, Parvati released that she was not alone, that others were still trying to recover from the loss they had suffered due to the battle. 

Parvati almost approached George Weasley, but moments later the crying boy was joined by two others, who Parvati recognised as his two of his brother, Ron and Percy. 

You see while Parvati Patil Grieved for her Her fallen friend alone. George Weasley has his whole family to support him throughout the years that would follow.


End file.
